


domestic bliss

by m0ssylog



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cozy, Cuddles, F/F, comfy, sfw, theyre humans here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: when rarity gave apple jack a key to her house, she didn’t expect her girlfriend to actually use it. apple jack didn’t expect rarity to use the key she gave her, either.
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly short but listen. sometimes u gotta write some fluffy lesbians

The purple and green dragon flaps his wings, leather cracking through the air as he lands. His long nails scratch the gravel path leading up to the house he’s arrived at. Craning his neck behind him, he gently picks up a canopy seating with his teeth. He places it on the ground before him. Rarity steps out from behind the curtains with a large smile.  
“Thank you so much, Spike.” She coos, fixing her hair on her way over to his claw, “Twilight may love the Friendship Express, but nothing beats a carriage ride from a real dragon.” She reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out a ruby. Tossing it up, the dragon catches it mid air within his maw and crunches with a purr.  
Spike flies away, Rarity promising plenty of payment in the form of gems and money. She unlocks the door to her house and begins unloading the carriage. Once all her luggage is inside, she turns on the light. She jumps.  
“Hey, sugar.” Apple Jack looks up from where she had been laying on the couch. Her eyes are droopy and she yawns, her voice hushed and scratchy.  
Slowly smiling, Rarity steps over to the side of the sofa. She tucks a strand of golden hair out of the woman’s face. “Let me settle in and I’ll cuddle with you.”  
The green eyes light up as AJ nods.  
Rarity doesn’t unpack her luggage all the way. She grabs a fresh pair of pajamas and her toiletries mainly. In her master bathroom, she wipes off her makeup and washes her face. The water slides down her arms. She plucks a hair on her chin. She brushes her teeth and spits mouth wash into the sink. On her bed she lathers her feet in lotion and pulls socks on. Fresh, clean, and smelling like mint and rosemary, she comes back into the living room.  
Her girlfriend is sat up a bit and browsing her phone. Hearing the other, she immediately puts it away and begins making room. Rarity lays directly on top of Apple Jack, head on her chest.  
“How was your trip?” AJ asks calmly, her voice still tired and low.  
With a hum, Rarity replies, “Okay. Nothing too detrimentally bad or good.” She closes her heavy eyes. “I’ve missed your smell.”  
AJ laughs, which makes Rarity’s body rise and lower slightly. “I missed yours, too.” She admits, “That’s why I’m here. To nap in your house.” Her hands find their way into her girlfriend’s hair.  
Rarity’s body sinks even heavier as her scalp is massaged. “I never thought you would use that key.” She yawns, inhaling AJ’s smell of apple cider and soil.  
“Me neither, pumpkin.”

A carriage bumbles down the dirt path leading through the Apple Farm Orchards, Apple Jack and her family yawning on the way. Arriving at the entrance, Apple Jack hops out. She guides their horse into the stables. She unhitches the carriage, pulling the horse into his stall and taking off his gear. Some hay is in the horse’s water supply. She scoops it out and tosses it. On her way out of the stable she locks each stall and door. She turns on a nearby lantern as the sun begins to set. Holding it up, she squints her eyes. Apple Bloom is putting the chickens away. Big Mac is putting the pigs away. She turns off the lantern and walks into their house. Granny Smith is in the doorway to their hallway leading to everyone’s rooms.  
“Do you need help, granny?” AJ asks as she stomps mud off her boots.  
The older lady shakes her head. “No, dear, thank you.”  
AJ watches her, hesitant at first. They need to buy one of those chairs that slides up and down staircases. With a big sigh, she grabs a glass of water. She scrolls her phone until the door opens. Big Mac and Apple Bloom stomp their boots and take off their hats and jackets.  
“Coops locked up?” AJ asks firmly.  
“Yep.”  
“All chickens accounted for?”  
“Yep.”  
“And the pigs? They’re all still there?”  
“Yep.”  
“Any other issues I should know about?”  
“Nope.”  
Apple Jack smiles. “Then, shoot, go get to bed!” She steps over to them and leans down, giving Apple Bloom a kiss on the forehead. “Good night, Apple Bloom.” She pulls Big Mac into a hug. “Good night, Big Mac.”  
The two siblings hop along to their bedrooms. Apple Jack finishes her glass of water then begins doing dishes. Once done, she goes around the house. She locks all the windows and doors. She puts things into closets and toys into Apple Bloom’s room. With a clean house and a clean conscious, she finally heads upstairs.  
When she flicks on the light, she jumps and smiles. In her bed is Rarity, who was asleep, but opened her eyes to the sudden light change. She groans.  
“Sorry, sugar.” She chuckles, turning on a lamp on her desk before turning the main light off. She steps over to her bed frame. “So, now you’re usin’ your key?”  
Rarity wipes at her eyes. Surprisingly, she wore no makeup. “Just get under the covers with me.” She whines, pulling her legs up.  
AJ nods, replying, “I’ll get undressed.”  
She turns around and pulls her jeans down. Dirt flicks off of them. Her tee and jean jacket are tossed along with her jeans into a laundry basket. She pulls a clean shirt over her sports bra. Then comes back to the bed. She pulls the blankets up and crawls in.  
Instantly, Rarity pulls herself in. Her hands latch onto Apple Jack, sliding underneath her to hold her back. She buries her face into her chest.  
“Are... You okay?” AJ asks tentatively, not sure what the cause of this sudden intrusion was.  
The woman hums. Then sighs, “The usual teacher stuff.”  
With an understanding smile, AJ kisses the purple hair. “Well, you can use that key when you’ve had enough gradin’ papers and just come on over here for some cuddling.”  
Rarity giggles slightly. “I plan to.”


End file.
